


More Than Enough

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	More Than Enough

You pull yourself into a ball trying desperately to keep it together. He can’t see you like this. You hear the front door open and you pull the blankets closer to you.   
“Hey Y/N I was thinking that tonight we could get we stay in get, take out watch anime.” Gray calls out unsure of where in the house you are. You’re up stairs in you bedroom wishing he was still at work. You really didn’t want Gray to see you like this. “Y/N are you home?” Gray called as he heads up the stairs. You stay quite as tears slowly fall down your face. You hear the door to your room open and you move your head to look at Gray. Without saying anything he walks over to the bed and climbs in bed and pulls you into him, resting his head on top of yours and refusing to let you go.   
“I’m sorry” you whisper through your tears which are only falling harder.   
“Why? You have nothing to be sorry for Y/N” Gray says as he moves your hair to the side so he can kiss your neck. You turn over so that you’re now facing him.   
“You had a long at work and than come home to me being a mess.”   
“You’re not a mess.”   
“I am Gray I took the day off thinking that I could just take the day to breathe thinking I’d be fine. But I’ve been here most of the day, worry about how I’m not good enough.” Gray kisses your forehead and hold you tighter. He takes a deep breathe clearly thinking of what of what to say. “Y/N I love you so much.” Gray says quietly while he wipes the tears from you face. “You’re so caring and funny and there is no one I’d rather spend time with. I love you so much.” “  
I love you too Gray.” You say weakly the tears seemed to have stopped but feel like they could come back at any second. “But sometimes I feel like everything I’ve done since high school has been a mistake.”   
“Even us?” You look down at Gray’s chest you hadn’t meant for it to come out like that.   
“Gray I love you so much you are without a doubt the best thing in my life and so sometimes I worry that I’ll mess up so badly, because I’ve made a lot of mistakes, that you’ll leave.” You don’t know what else there is to say and a few tears have started to build.   
“Y/N I’m not going anywhere I promise. Ok. I love you and all your mistakes because you won’t be in my life without them.” You bring yourself to look into Gray’s eyes.   
“I’m so lucky to have you Gray.” you say. Just then your stomach rumbles. Gray laughs sitting up and gently pulling you up with him.   
“So how does Chinese food sound?” you smile and snuggled back into him   
“What would I do without you?”   
“Well you’ll never have to find out.” he says kissing your forehead again.


End file.
